An Unexpected Fate
by Teen Kyd
Summary: Rebella finds herself meeting the Teen Titans... in a very unexpected way
1. Introduction

Slade looked at the device in his hand. Able to create a portal into another dimension of Earth, this was the key to his brilliant plan to have things his way, without any of the "childish" Teen Titans to block his path. At last this glorious moment had arrived, he thought to himself. His chance of a lifetime was finally here.


	2. The Crash

A large family's van made its way down the highway. Inside, there were seven children. The youngest, a baby almost one year old, was sleeping soundly amidst the noise of the other children. The parents sat in the front discussing political topics, occasionally turning to the back of the car and telling the children to quiet down. The only person who wasn't making much noise was a sixteen year old girl sitting in the very back of the van.

Headphones on, Rebella tried playing her favorite songs over and over again, hoping that maybe the music blasting in her ears would somehow dim out all the noise around her. Suddenly, the kids started shouting louder than before, causing Rebella to look up from her iPod. What she saw caused her to gasp.

In front of the car there was a glowing circle hanging in mid-air! The circle slowly expanded so that it was nearly double the size of their family's van. Rebella's father slammed on the brakes, making an attempt to stop. Suddenly, a man dressed in what looked like orange and black armor jumped out of the circle. He threw two small discs at them and jumped back into the circle. The discs exploded, causing a screen of smoke to block their view. "Everyone brace yourselves!" Rebella's father shouted. The baby started to cry. The children started to panic. Then, all Rebella saw was darkness.

The crime alert sounded. "Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted. The Titans gathered in the room and Robin switched on the screen. A map of Jump city appeared, and a blinking light showed where the trouble was. Robin pressed a button, and security footage popped up on the screen, showing a picture of a big van that had crashed on the outskirts of the city. "Major car crash on the outskirts of town," Robin said, "Titans, go!"

When they got to the scene of the accident, the police had still not arrived. "Yo everyone," Cyborg shouted, "Check this out! I've never seen a car like this before! Even my scanners can't identify it!" Robin narrowed his eyes. "That's funny. It's just a twelve passenger Ford; it should be marked down in a record somewhere." "But it's not," Cyborg said, "I've checked all the global records and I still can't find it!" "We should search the car for any injured passengers," Raven suggested. "Good idea Raven," Robin agreed, "Titans, let's search!"

After they broke into the car and removed its occupants, they had Cyborg run a medical scan; seeing that they were all unconscious. "So, um, are they alive?" Beast Boy asked. "I've run all my scanners on them," Cyborg answered. "It's hard for me to say, but my scanners identify them all as dead." The Titans looked grim - all but Starfire, who let out a gasp of excitement: "Friends, I believe this one is alive! Look, she is breathing!" The Titans rushed over to the girl, hoping for the best. "She's alive alright," Robin stated, "other than a few minor injuries she looks okay." Then the police arrived, and the Titans filled them in on what they had found. After the police promised to keep in touch on what they might find, Robin said they would head to the Titans Tower. "We'll take the girl back to the Tower with us and put her in the medical room, "Robin said, "Maybe when she recovers from the accident she'll be able to tell us what happened."

That being said, the Titans headed back to the Tower with Raven carrying the girl. What they didn't know was that there were two other people watching them from the shadows.

One of them was a notorious villain known as Slade. He was determined to watch this girl closely; perhaps she could be of use to him sometime. Maybe with some persuasion he could train her as his new apprentice. She had no idea who he was, and that was an advantage he could take.

The other person was a seventeen year old boy who had never intended to get curious in most of the Teen Titans doings, but was very curious now. He had seen what had happened, and knew who had caused it. Slade had something planned, and he was determined to find out what it was. Besides, this mystery involved a cute girl who had no idea who he was!

 _To be continued…_

 **Note from Author:** Hmm... looks like both of those guys are taking advantage of the fact that the girl doesn't know who they are... I wonder what the mysterious boy's idea is! _(jk I already know what his idea is, but you'll just have to find out in the next chapter )_ I'm currently working on the second chapter, no pressure! Great rewards come from great patience!  
 _ **~Teen Kyd**_


	3. Meeting the Titans

Rebella opened her eyes and found herself in a... hospital room? Why on Earth would she be in a hospital room? She groaned and used her fingers to rub her temples. Her head hurt terribly. She heard footsteps approach the door and turned to see who it was. The door slid open, and Rebella blinked in disbelief as five people entered. There was a boy dressed in traffic-light colored clothes and a _mask_ , a guy who looked _half robot_ , a guy with _green skin_ and _pointy ears_ , a girl in what looked like a crop top and a mini skirt, and a girl in a hooded cloak and _leotard_ – all walking towards _her_! Rebella scrambled to a sitting position and tensed, preparing to make a run for it if necessary.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," the half robot guy said, "we were starting to worry if you would ever wake up at all!" Rebella relaxed a little. "Am I in a hospital?" She asked, still a little uncertain. "No, but close," the boy in the mask said, "You're in our medical room."

"Why?"

They all exchanged looks, and then the masked boy spoke again. "You were in a car crash," he said, "We found you in the car unconscious. Do you remember anything that might have happened before the crash?"

Before the crash? Rebella didn't even remember her family's car crashing in the first place. Then again, she remembered going unconscious. What was it that had happened before then? Oh, yes. That creepy guy and the glowing circle. Rebella took a deep breath. "Well, I remember being in the car while we were driving on the highway," she said, "Then there was a glowing circle in front of us, and a guy jumped out of it and threw two discs at our car."

"Discs?"

"Yeah. They exploded, and a bunch of smoke surrounded us. Then the guy jumped back into the circle and the smoke blocked our view. The last thing I remember was the baby crying and everyone shouting." The girl in the leotard and cloak spoke up. "You said a guy jumped out of the circle. Any idea what he looked like?" Rebella thought for a moment before answering. The man had worn armor, or at least that's what it had looked like to her. Orange and black armor. She decided to trust her memory. "He was wearing orange and black armor, I think," She said.

"Orange and black armor?" The green boy asked. "The only person I've seen wearing that is… DUDE, you saw SLADE?" The rest of the group looked like they were about to die of shock. Rebella only looked confused.

"I... I guess?" She stuttered, "Who is Slade? Is he a sort of bad guy or something?" "You don't know who _Slade_ is?" The half robot guy asked. "Man, he's the worst kind of bad guy there is!" "I'm surprised you've never heard of him," the masked guy said, "almost everyone has." Then, the girl in the crop top spoke for the first time: "You said there was a glowing circle, yes? Perhaps Slade had created it?" "That might be possible, but that still doesn't explain how the car ended up in the outskirts of town," the masked boy said. The girl in the leotard cut in, "Wait a minute. The glowing circle could have been a portal leading to another dimension of Earth. I've heard of devices that are made to create portals into other places around the world. Maybe Slade created a device that can create portals into other _dimensions_ of Earth. That would explain why her family's car ended up crashing in the outskirts of the city."

"Ohhh! So maybe _that's_ why she never recognized us," The green boy said, "She's probably from a different dimension!" "Okay, now you're starting to creep me out," Rebella said, "You're saying I'm in a different dimension right now?" "It seems to be the only possible explanation," the masked boy said. Rebella raised an eyebrow. "Wait, who exactly are you guys?" The green skinned boy grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. But before he could say another word, the girl in the leotard glared at him with such an intense look that he stopped himself from saying anything else.

"We're the Teen Titans," the masked boy said, "I'm Robin. Those two over there are Cyborg and Beast Boy," he said pointing to the half robot man and the green boy, "And the girls are Starfire and Raven." He motioned to the girl in the crop top and the girl with the cloak.

"So are you guys superheroes or something?" Rebella asked. "Yep! We kick bad guys' butts and keep the city safe!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically, "Robin's our leader!" "Nice to meet you," Rebella said, smiling. "It is very nice to meet you as well!" Starfire said, "Please, what is your name?"

"Rebella"

"Oh, that is a very pretty name!"

"Thanks"

While Starfire had been talking with Rebella, Cyborg had run a few more scans to check Rebella's health. "Looks like you've recovered from the accident quicker than I expected," he announced, "All you need is a little rest to recover fully." "Sounds good," Rebella said.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked. Hungry? She was starving! "A little," she said. "Then follow the tofu master to a paradise of food!" Beast Boy said, grabbing Rebella's hand and practically dragging her off the medical "bed". Rebella laughed and allowed Beast Boy to lead her to the kitchen. When they left, Robin turned to the rest of the Titans. "Now that we've solved the mystery of how she got here, we have a different problem to worry about," he said.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"How we're going to tell Rebella the bad news about her family."

 _To be continued…_

 **Message from Author:** Hello again! It seems that I was so eager to write the next chapter, that it only took a day or two to write it! Sorry I still haven't revealed anything else about the mysterious boy. But don't worry, I promise you'll see a lot more of him in future chapters – I hope to write the next chapter soon!

 _ **~Teen Kyd**_


	4. Bad News - and a Mysterious Boy

Rebella laughed as Beast Boy dragged her into the kitchen. "Do you like tofu?" Beast Boy asked. "I guess," Rebella said. "I had tofu once and it was pretty good." "You _liked_ it? Beast Boy's jaw practically dropped. "Then you should definitely try one of these tofu burgers!" He took a tofu burger out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. While it was cooking, Rebella decided to ask him a question. "You looked surprised when I said I liked tofu. Any specific reason?" "Well, I've never met anyone that likes it other than me," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well now you have," Rebella smiled. The microwave beeped. Beast Boy took the tofu burger out and handed it to Rebella. "Thanks," Rebella said. She took a bite. "Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. "This is really good, Beast Boy!" Beast Boy's face lit up. "She likes it! She really likes it! Just wait until I tell Cyborg!" Rebella laughed. "Speaking of Cyborg, I wonder where he and the rest of your friends are." "They're probably still in the medical room," Beast Boy said. "Let's go and tell them the good news!" He grabbed Rebella by the arm and once again started to drag her. Rebella, once again, allowed him to.

Once they got there, Beast Boy released her arm and let her catch her breath. "Beast Boy," Rebella panted, "I think sometimes you forget I am not used to being dragged around like that." "Hehe… sorry," he said. "I guess I got a little excited." "You're finally back," Raven said. The rest of the Titans looked uncomfortable. Robin stepped forward.

"Umm… Rebella?"

"Yes?"

"We have some, uh, bad news to tell you."

"You do? What is it?"

Robin cleared his throat nervously. "It's about your family"

"My family? Where are they? Are they hurt badly?"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that."

"Are they… d-dead?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to reply. Realizing this, Cyborg spoke for him.

"I'm afraid so," he said quietly.

Rebella turned pale. "Gone," she whispered. "They're…" She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

Not being able to bear seeing Rebella so distressed, Starfire flew over to her. Before anyone could stop her, she gave her a hug. Unlike the bone crushing hugs she usually gave on accident due to her superhuman strength, this one was remarkably gentle and consoling. "We are very sorry," she said. "Perhaps we should not have told you so soon…" "No, I'm happy you told me." Rebella bit her lip again. Beast Boy went over to her and held out the tofu burger. "Wanna finish it? Maybe it'll help you feel better." Rebella turned away. "No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore. Could I… be alone for a while?"

"Sure," Robin said. "By the way, while you're staying with us you can use the guest room. Starfire will show you where it is."

"Yes, I would be most happy to!"

"Thanks."

Starfire led Rebella through the hall and stopped at a door marked "Guest". The door slid open. "Here is your room," Starfire said. "I shall be in the living room if you need. It is in the room adjoining the kitchen." Starfire smiled. "I hope that you shall feel better soon." "Thank you," Rebella said. With that, Starfire smiled and left the room. Rebella walked in and the door slid shut behind her. She sat on the bed, her back to the window. The sudden realization that her family was dead struck her like a blow. She bit her lip again, trying not to cry. She was Rebella. She barely ever cried, she thought to herself. She had to keep calm, but she couldn't. Rebella propped her elbows on her lap and let her head drop in between her arms. As she sobbed quietly, she was unaware of anything else. To her, the rest of the world around her had disappeared – instead there was only and everlasting darkness of sorrow.

While she was crying, Rebella didn't notice a mysterious seventeen year old boy standing on the windowsill outside the window behind her. After a bit of hesitation, he disappeared in a swirl of darkness and reappeared on the other side of the window. Not knowing exactly how to approach, he walked in his usual stealthy way over to where Rebella was and waited for her to notice him. Noticing her state of unhappiness, he frowned slightly. He felt all her emotions unintentionally. After a few more minutes of what seemed to the boy to be eternal awkwardness, Rebella stopped crying and wiped her tears. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she stood up, intending to walk over to the window. Instead, she ran right into the boy. She gasped and slowly took a few steps back. "H-how did you get in here? Are you another Teen Titan?" The boy blinked – One of the _Teen Titans_? This was almost as bad as an insult could get. He crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look. " _To answer your first question, I teleported in here,_ " he said telepathically. " _And about your second question, I am most definitely_ _ **not**_ _a Teen Titan._ " Rebella's eyes widened. "You _spoke_ in my _ **mind**_? You _**teleported**_?" The boy rolled his eyes. " _Yes, I spoke in your mind. How else do you expect me to talk?_ " "With your mouth?" Rebella suggested. He shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his boots. " _I can't,_ " he said.

"…Why not?"

" _I'd rather not talk about it. There are a few painful memories I'd rather not mention._ "

"Oh... sorry. Could you at least tell me why you're here then?"

" _Research, mostly._ "

"And why would be researching my room?"

" _I'm researching something involving you. Isn't it obvious?_ "

"Not really. Sparing the fact that you were standing right next to me for who knows how long, how was I supposed to guess?"

" _Wasn't that enough for you to guess? It's not like there was any other way for me to approach you._ "

"Why did you want to approach me, exactly?"

" _I saw what happened at the car crash and know who did it. I'm trying to research what he wants._ "

"The Titans say it's Slade."

" _It is._ "

"You said you saw what happened?"

" _Yes._ "

"That's great! The Titans are still trying to figure that out. You can tell them what you saw!"

" _No. I'm sorry, but I can't._ "

"Why not?"

" _I just can't._ "

"But they need to know!"

" _The Titans are smart. They'll be able to figure it out themselves._ "

"You still haven't answered my question."

" _Look, if they see me I'm doomed._ "

"But WHY?"

"… _I used to be a villain. They'll arrest me._ "

"Why don't you just tell them you've changed? I bet someone's done that before."

" _Listen, it's not that easy!_ "

"What about a disguise then?"

" _I said no, at least not for now._ "

Rebella was about to argue, but a knock suddenly sounded on the door. "Hey Rebella, it's Beast Boy! Are you feeling better yet?" The boy sighed in relief. This was the first time a Teen Titan had actually saved him from something. "Um, yeah, I am. Thanks for asking!" Rebella said. "Wanna come and finish your food?" Beast Boy asked. "Uh, sure! Just give me a sec!" Rebella replied. She lowered her voice so Beast Boy couldn't hear her. "I got to go. See you later?" The boy nodded. "Ok, bye then."

" _Bye._ " He said, before vanishing in swirl of darkness.

Rebella blinked. So he really did teleport. Not wanting to delay Beast Boy any longer, she left the room and went back into the kitchen with him.

 _To be continued…_

 **Note From Author:**

Hey guys! So, we finally get to meet the mysterious boy! (Yay, finally!) More is on the way!


	5. Expect the Unexpected

He did it! He'd actually _approached_ the girl and _spoke_ to her! It hadn't been as difficult as he had thought it would be… well, maybe a little… but _still_! Of course, she had been a little frightened by his sudden appearance, but that was to be expected. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends someday.

Nobody had ever wanted to be his friend before. Well, nobody except for his best and only friend – but he had been flash frozen in the great battle between all the Titans and villains. The boy missed him, and hoped to somehow learn how thaw him out. He sighed, and plopped himself down onto the couch in the living room of the H.I.V.E. Five's secret base. At least he had been able to thaw himself out of there.

He looked around. Being in this room brought back memories that were both happy and painful at the same time. He remembered playing horror and action video games with his best friend, watching TV with his other partners in crime, and playing secret pranks on all the other minor villains in town. At night, all of his team members would gather in this very living room and build pillow forts out of the couch cushions, having contests on who could build the strongest and best-looking fort. Of course, he always won.

But then everything changed. Jinx, their former leader, fell in love with Kid Flash and left the team. Their teammate Gizmo became the new leader of the H.I.V.E. Five and, unfortunately, made the bad decision of getting them all mixed up with the Brotherhood of Evil. They had all ended up getting flash frozen by Kid Flash and _Jinx herself_. At the moment, the boy thought that Jinx was a traitor for becoming a hero, but now saw that being a villain was wrong. Ever since then, the boy had quit being a villain and went into hiding. Since his team's base was still a secret to the superheroes, he was living there for the time being. Besides, it had been his home for about a year or two already. It's not like there was anywhere else to live.

But all that was the past. Things change, he thought to himself. No matter how much you might have wanted things to be, there is nothing you can do to change it. The only thing to do is to move on with your life and hope for something better.

The boy got up and went into the hallway. There were nine doors – he had memorized each one of them. The first seven rooms were bedrooms.

Jinx's bedroom had long since been abandoned, still destructed by her energy waves caused by Kid Flash. The boy remembered how angry Jinx had been as she stood in her room. Since she had left the very day of the incident, no one had ever thought of fixing it up. After all, she had left their team. It wasn't like anyone was going to use her room. So, the room had been left the way it was the day she had left.

Private H.I.V.E.'s room had also been forgotten and neglected. After the incident with Mother Mae-Eye, he had quit the team to become a solo villain. Since then, everyone had forgotten about it.

After passing these memorable rooms, the boy walked past the other ones: Gizmo's, Mammoth's, Billy Numerous', and See-More's. Finally reaching the end of the hall, he stopped at his room, which was the one next to See-More's. He entered, and the door slid shut behind him.

His room was extremely neat. The only pieces of furniture were a bookshelf, a chest of drawers, and a queen-size bed. It was fairly dark, kind of like Raven's room, if you had to compare it to someone else's. The black curtains hanging in the window blocked the sunlight from coming in, leaving the room in complete darkness. This wasn't a problem for him since he had night vision and could see clearly enough to get around his room. Of course, when he had "guests" (which would be extremely rare due to his dislike of people coming into his room) they would often stumble in the darkness, so he would have to open the curtains slightly.

Walking over to the far side of his room, he sat cross-legged with his back to the window and started to meditate. (Meditating is necessary for him to keep his emotions under control and balanced evenly. Kind of like Raven, but not as often in the day, since most of his meditating is done at night.)

After about two hours of meditation, the boy stood and went into the common room. Picking something up off the counter, he teleported into Rebella's current room. Since Rebella wasn't there at the moment, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to wait for her.

Presently, the door opened and Rebella entered. Seeing the boy in the corner, she took a step backwards, startled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

" _Waiting for you. What took you so long? It's been_ _ **five minutes**_ _."_

"How was I supposed to know?"

" _You should know by now."_

"What? I'm supposed to know you were going to visit me two hours after we _**just met**_?"

" _Well, yes, but that's not my point."_

"What is your point, then?"

" _My_ _ **point**_ _is to expect the unexpected."_ He gave her an "isn't it obvious?" look, obviously annoyed. _"It doesn't take that long to figure it out."_

"Expect the unexpected? Why?"

" _Not expecting the unexpected is Slade's greatest weakness. If you learn to expect it, you can use that as an advantage against him."_

"But doesn't Slade _do_ the unexpected?"

" _Yes, and that's why you need to expect it. Slade's main strength is his cleverness and ability to think things out. He puts so much concentration into finding out what is to be expected next, that he won't be ready for anything unexpected."_

"Sounds realistic enough, but I still don't get how you can _expect_ the _**unexpected**_."

The boy straightened and uncrossed his arms. _"Allow me to demonstrate. Your family's van was majorly damaged both outside_ _ **and inside**_ _, correct?"_

"Yes…"

" _And nothing was left unharmed, am I right?"_

"Yes again, but why do you want to know?" Rebella looked at him questioningly.

He lifted a finger and gave her a look that appeared to say "wait and you'll see". Disappearing and appearing next to her, he took something out of his pocket and showed it to her. _"Look familiar?"_

Rebella gasped. "My iPod!"

" _I thought you'd recognize it."_ The boy smiled slightly, amusement clearly shown in his eyes. _You've got a pretty interesting collection of songs. What genres are there?"_

"Country, pop and rock."

" _Ah. Well, I don't really care for that popular stuff or the country. I normally only listen to rock."_

 _Sure does match his personality_ , Rebella thought to herself.

The boy interrupted her thoughts. _"Do you normally listen to your iPod without these? Because if you do, then you must be very talented."_ He took something else out of his pocket and handed it to Rebella, along with the iPod.

"My earbuds?" Rebella looked at him, obviously very surprised. "How..?"

" _You never expected them to be unharmed, did you?"_

"No, I didn't..."

" _So therefore it was_ _ **unexpected**_ _that they were, correct."_

"Yes, but how do you expect me to _expect_ it if it's _**unexpected**_?"

The boy stared at her as if she had just missed something important. He closed his eyes, rubbed his temples with two fingers and exhaled slowly. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be.

" _Let's use another example, shall we?"_

"Fine with me" Rebella sat on her bed.

" _So, let's look at the word 'unexpected'. Notice that it's just the word 'expected' with an 'un' attached to the beginning. 'Un' means 'not', so therefore 'unexpected' is another form of saying 'not expected'. So, if we make 'not expected' 'expected', it is no longer unexpected."_

"Oh, I get it now!" Rebella's eyes lit up in understanding. "If we expect what is not normally expected, it won't be unexpected anymore!"

" _My student learns fast"_

"My teacher teaches well" Rebella laughed.

" _And what might be my student's name?"_

"Rebella"

" _Pleased to meet you, Miss Rebella. Please call me Elliot."_

"Pleased to meet you, too, Elliot. Consider yourself a new friend of mine."

And then, Elliot smiled. Not that slight smile or smirk that showed the tiniest emotion – no, this one was different. Happiness was clearly written all over it.


	6. Brilliant Darkness

"Not _again_!" Beast Boy wailed.

"There goes to show you that you should never underestimate a girl when it comes to video games." Rebella smirked.

"How was I supposed to know? Raven's a girl, and she stinks at video games!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Hmm… I wonder why that is… Oh, yes. Maybe it's because every time you want me to play, you _glue my hands to the controller_."

"You do _what_?" Rebella laughed. "Oh my gosh, we should try that on Cyborg!"

Beast Boy immediately perked up. "Oh yeah, we totally should! We can put glue on the controller before he plays, and then see the look on his face when he tries to put it down! Whatcha think about that, Raven?"

"You're a genius," Raven said sarcastically. "If you haven't already noticed, she's the one who came up with the idea, not you." She nodded towards Rebella.

"Killer joy" Beast Boy muttered under his breath, and Rebella laughed.

Suddenly, the crime alert sounded, and Robin appeared on the TV screen.

"Robin to Titans"

"Titans here" Raven replied.

Just then, Cyborg entered the room. "What villain is crazy enough to commit a crime while I'm working on the T-Car?" He complained. "Man, is he gonna get it!"

"That would be Doctor Light." Raven pretended to guess, sarcasm clearly showing.

"You have guessed correctly, friend Raven!" Starfire appeared behind Robin, clapping her hands cheerfully. "The Doctor of Light is the one committing the crime!"

"Dude, will that guy ever learn?" Beast Boy laughed. "The only place he needs a light bulb is in his head!"

Everyone facepalmed and Rebella covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Actually," Robin said, "he's not stealing light bulbs this time."

"Maybe he finally got smarter!" Rebella looked at Beast Boy, laughing at her own joke.

"Guys, this is serious." Robin gave them a "something weird is going on" look. "Doctor Light is trying to steal a computer chip with top-secret information on it."

"A computer chip?" Cyborg looked surprised.

"Doctor Light?" Beast Boy stared at Robin in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Raven stood up.

"I'm positive."

"Then let's go get him!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Right. Meet Starfire and me at the technology plant. Robin out."

"Okay, Titans! You heard him, let's go!" Cyborg said.

"Uh… aren't you forgetting something?" Rebella asked him.

"I don't think so. What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm here…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Cyborg said sheepishly. "You can stay here at the Tower while we're out fighting Doctor Light."

"Alone?"

"Yep!"

"But what about Slade?"

"I set up extra security a few days ago; no one can get in or out of the Tower unless they're part of the team or already have permission."

"…Not even if they teleport?"

"Nope! The only person who can get in or out by teleporting is Raven."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay then… see you later!" Rebella smiled.

"See ya! Titans, go!"

As soon as they left, there was a beeping sound.

"All systems secure. Ready to arm." A computerized voice said, making Rebella jump and scaring her half to death.

"Don't you dare do that again!" She said aloud to no one in particular.

Here she was, alone in Titan's Tower, with nothing interesting to do. Rebella went into the kitchen to get a snack. What was it Cyborg had said? That nobody could get in or out by teleporting except for Raven? If all this was true, then how did Elliot get in?

Rebella was still puzzled over this when she noticed a strong stench coming from the sink.

" _What on Earth is that smell?"_ She thought.

Looking into it, Rebella nearly gagged at what she saw. There were plates, cups, cooking utensils, silverware, pots, and pans – all unwashed and sitting in the sink. Bits of food were still clinging to the dishes, making it even worse to look at.

What a mess! Rebella wondered if any of the Titans ever washed their dishes. Well, Raven probably did. Robin most likely did, too - but the others? If they did, then it obviously wasn't often.

"Well," she said aloud, "I guess the only thing to do is to clean up this mess before it gets any worse!"

Fetching her iPod from the guest room, Rebella started washing the dishes to the beat of the music. After a while she found herself enjoying this chore, and time passed quickly. (A/N: Don't believe me? Dishwashing is actually proved to relieve stress!)

Once she had finished, Rebella started to dry and put away the dishes, opening every single drawer and cabinet in the kitchen to find out where everything went. As she reached up to put away the last dish, she took a step backward and lost her balance. Before she could hit the floor, however, Rebella felt someone catch her from behind.

" _You should really watch your step. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, would we?"_ Elliot helped her up.

"N-no, I guess not…" Rebella replied, not really sure what to say. "…Thanks…"

" _What were you doing?"_

"The dishes"

" _Why, exactly?"_

"Because they needed to be done!"

" _Don't the Titans do their own dishes?"_

"Obviously not often if not at all"

" _So, you've become the new housekeeper?"_ Elliot smirked.

"More like the new dishwasher." Rebella blew a stray hair out of her face.

" _Oh? Well in that case, how would you like to come over and wash my dishes?"_

"You don't wash your dishes?" Rebella looked at him incredulously.

Elliot, on the other hand, made a disgusted look. _"You really think I wouldn't?"_

"Well, it would be pretty _unexpected_ , don't you think?"

" _I didn't expect you to put what I taught you into action that fast."_

"Now who needs to expect the unexpected?" Rebella smirked.

Elliot blinked slowly. _"Good point."_

"So… what are you doing here? I mean, you don't normally appear outside the guest room."

" _ **Appear?**_ _So I'm a ghost or something now, is that it?"_ Elliot responded sarcastically, crossing his arms while feigning an offended look.

"Whatever, you know what I mean!"

" _Fine. I was taking advantage of the Titans' absence."_

"How?"

" _By checking out all the normally occupied rooms"_

"You do know there are video cameras in all the public rooms?"

" _Yeah, so I disabled them."_

"…You'd better know how to re-enable them"

" _I know"_

"Quick question for you..."

" _Yeah?"_

"How did you know the Titans were gone?"

" _I knew they would be after Doctor Light, so I did them a little favor and afterward came here."_

"What kind of favor?"

" _A small one"_

"Like…?"

Elliot looked annoyed. _"Why must you be so inquisitive? All I did was scare Doctor Light and tie him up!"_

"Are you sure he won't untie himself? Just tying him up sounds like you're forgetting the fact that he has light powers"

" _As I said before, I scared him first."_

"You scared. Doctor Light." Rebella pronounced the words slowly as if she didn't believe him.

" _I did"_

"But how…?"

" _With darkness, of course"_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that you whisked Doctor Light off to a really dark place and scared him so bad he wouldn't untie himself? Just like that?"

" _Yep"_

"…."

" _What? Don't believe me?"_

"Well no- not really… I mean, where did you take him that made him so scared?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow. _"Want me to show you?"_

"What?! That not what I said!"

" _I know, but it's still a good idea."_ A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes.

Rebella hesitated. What if something happened while they were there? What if the place scared her just like it did with Doctor Light? What if Elliot couldn't teleport back? What if-

" _Rebella…"_ Elliot's mental 'voice' interrupted her thoughts. _"…I don't mean to sound like a Disney character, but… do you trust me?"_

"Yes- no- kind of…?" Rebella was confused – what was Disney? "I mean, I guess so…"

He smirked. _"That's a yes, then?"_

"I guess..." She shrugged, still a little confused.

Elliot disappeared and reappeared next to her in a swirl of darkness. _"You guess too much,"_ he stated.

Rebella felt his arm wrap around her waist and start to pull her close. "W-what are you doing…?" She gasped, a hint of pink starting to dust her cheeks.

He gave her an obvious look. _"Teleporting us, of course. Normally, if I were to teleport someone other than myself, I would just use my cape to teleport us. But since I don't have my cape with me… I have to keep you close enough so that when I teleport, my powers will be able to wrap around the two of us."_

"Ohh, that's cool…" Rebella smiled. She should've known that there was a logical explanation for it…

Elliot gave a small smile back, wrapping his other arm around her. Before she could start to blush again, though, the somewhat familiar surroundings of Titans Tower where gone, and everywhere she looked, there was nothing but darkness. Rebella felt a shiver up her spine the moment they arrived – the aftereffect of Elliot's teleporting. She looked around straining her eyes to see through the darkness, but it was of no use. She started to worry if Elliot was still with her or not – but not for long.

" _Like what you see?"_ Elliot's mental 'voice', yet again, broke into Rebella's thoughts.

"I'm not sure if there's anything _to_ see…"

" _You're looking too hard. Look up."_ Elliot was suddenly by her side. He tilted her head towards the sky above.

Following Elliot's gesture, Rebella looked up and gasped softly. Different shades of darkness drifted in the sky, weaving in and out making wavy-like patterns. It reminded her of an Aurora (A/N: a.k.a. the Northern Lights), except a darker version.

" _Well…? What do you think?"_ Elliot asked.

Rebella turned to him, her bright blue-green eyes meeting his crimson ones. "Beautiful!"

" _Glad you like it."_ He nodded and turned his attention back to the swirling darkness above.

"…Where are we? What is this place?"

" _Fusconia – the place darkness. It's a pocket dimension that's been forgotten by most."_

"Y-you can travel to different dimensions?" Rebella looked at him again, somewhat moved in a certain way.

Elliot shrugged. _"Yeah, of course; I can teleport practically anywhere. Why- oh. You miss your place that much, huh?"_

"I'll never forget… is there some way you could-"

" _No."_ He cut her off immediately. _"You belong in Jump City now."_

"But I don't belong-"

Elliot turned to her sharply. _"I know what happened to your family, and I'm sorry, but no. If you think you belong in the dimension your home was, then it's up to you and the Titans to figure out how to get you back. Things change, and you just have to adjust to the changes and move on with your life. Think of it this way: if you go back, who or what will be there waiting for you? To welcome you or take you in? It's not as easy as you think."_

Rebella sighed. "I guess you're right… I should probably trust the Titans to help me…"

He nodded. _"Good girl. Now, I think we should be getting back before the Titans return. What would they do if they came back to find you gone?"_

She laughed. "They'd probably freak out!"

Elliot nodded again and pulled her close, teleporting them swiftly back to the Tower. When they arrived, he took a glimpse out the window. _"The Titans are on their way back – you should get settled so they don't suspect anything."_ And with that, he was gone.

It took a few seconds for Rebella's eyes to adjust to the sunlight before she was able to look out the window, too. She couldn't see the Titans anywhere – what had he been talking about? It didn't really matter, she should still start making herself comfortable before they arrive, as Elliot had suggested. Sitting on the sofa, Rebella took the remote and started skipping through TV channels, trying to find something interesting. She finally stopped to watch "History of Superheroes: Batman".

This Batman history was interesting and boring at the same time, Rebella thought to herself. They barely knew anything about him except his first appearance, things he's done to save people or places, and other heroes that he had made allies with.

"Helloooo! We're homeee!" a voice echoed from behind the door, and it burst open to reveal a grinning Beast Boy who rushed over and immediately vaulted over the back of the sofa to sit next to her. "Hey, Bella! You'll never believe what happened!"

Rebella laughed, already starting to guess. "What happened?"

"Well, when we got to the technology plant, we found Doctor Light, but he was tied up and scared half to death! You should've seen the look on his face! He was almost as scared as the time when Raven scared him – maybe even worse!"

"Yeah, he just kept begging to go to jail!" Cyborg exclaimed enthusiastically as he and the other Titans walked in behind him.

"I wonder what it was that scared him so bad…" Robin sat on the armrest of the sofa in thought.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Although she already knew, Rebella went along with the conversation, smiling.

Starfire went to get a glass of water, not as concerned as the rest of the Titans. After all, it didn't really matter as long as Doctor Light had been captured, did it? She opened the cabinet and gasped. "We have new glasses of drinking!"

"Huh?! What do you mean, Star? We never got any new ones!" Beast Boy turned to see what was going on, and Rebella laughed, going over to stand by Starfire.

"I washed the dishes, Starfire – there's nothing new, just more cups in the cabinet than the sink!"

"Oh… that is most kind of you, I give you many thanks!" Starfire started to give Rebella a hug, then pulled away after noticing her friend's discomfort. "Oh! I will be more gentle the next time, friend!"

"It's fine!" Rebella smiled.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm getting kinda hungry!" Cyborg announced loudly.

Raven looked up from the book she had started to read and gave a quiet nod of agreement.

"Oh, yes! I am starting to have the hunger as well! Perhaps we can do the 'going out' for lunch?" Starfire replied eagerly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me! Anyone feel like having pizza?" Robin smiled.

"Aw, yeah! No one can ever have too much pizza!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up from his seat on the sofa. A chorus of responses followed Beast Boy's.

"Yes! The pizza sounds like a marvelous idea!"

"Sure"

"Nothin' is better than pizza with an extra meat special - I say we go for it!"

"NO meat, dude! I'm _vegetarian_!"

"How can you deny the _all-meat experience_?!"

"I've _been_ most of those animals!"

"Please, why must you and Beast Boy always do the same argument about the pizza?"

"Because he's missing out!"

"Better than missing the _point_!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to see a very annoyed Raven standing up and glaring at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Arguing is pointless. You can save your opinions on toppings and other order-related things for when we are sitting down and discussing the menu."

"Fine." Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared at Cyborg, who in turn glared back.

Robin sighed at his teammates' daily argument and turned to Rebella. "Well then… how's pizza sound to you, Rebella? You feel like it?"

"Pizza sounds great! I'm all for it!" Rebella smiled, nudging Beast Boy a little to get a smile out of him, too. It worked, and his mood started to lighten.

Robin stood up and motioned towards the door. "I think that settles it, then. Let's go out for pizza!"

And with that, everyone headed out to the Pizza Corner.

 ** _Note from author:_** _ **Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update - it seems I have lost my notebook before I had been able to copy its contents into a Word document, and therefore had to rewrite the rest of this chapter depending solely on my memory and imagination to finish it from "So... what are you doing here?". I got so busy I hardly had time to work on it and had almost forgotten how long it had been since the last time I updated! Then, I got a comment by a user on Quotev (**_ **.com** _ **) a few days ago, and that was all the motivation I needed to get going! (Thanks!) Don't worry; another chapter is on its way!**_


	7. Just Your Typical Titan Pizza Outing

**_Note from author: Hey again! It's Teen Kyd, back from the dead! You're probably wondering why this update is so late... well, I've been busy. Not such a good excuse? Well fine, I'll spill the beans. So last year, when my sister and I went to Spain to visit relatives, I brought my notebook along with me. While I was there, I wrote two super long chapters that I was very proud of: "Chapter Five - Brilliant Darkness", and this one, "Chapter Six - Just Your Typical Titan Pizza Outing". But then guess what? My notebook frickin' disappeared after I got home! So then I had to rewrite everything by_** ** _memory_** ** _. (Hey, it's harder than you think!) I actually improved the fifth chapter, but this one... eh, I couldn't remember it all. I was actually still working on this chapter, but then decided that I had put you through more waiting than you deserved... so I cut the chapter short, and will add the rest to the_** ** _next_** ** _chapter. Also, please let me know in the comments who you ship Rebella with; I love hearing all sorts of suggestions! (And guess what? I'll even make sure to write more moments with your favorite ships!)Now that my lengthy note is over, (I applaud you if you've read this far) I'll let you get back to the story you've been so wonderfully patient for. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _~Teen Kyd_**

"And the last pizza slice goes to…"

Robin spun the remaining slice of pizza in the center of the pizza box and lowered the top so no one was able to see where it would land. Everyone waited intently, each wishing themselves the best of luck. Starfire's eyes held a look of hope, while Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other competitively. Raven appeared to be emotionless, but inside she was quite impatient. Why did Robin have to make everyone wait so long? Robin seemed excited about the results, too. And Rebella? Well… she was clueless. Until she realized the point of the game, of course. After that, she gripped the edge of the table, enthusiastically anticipating what was to come. Everyone listened carefully. They could hear the slice spinning in the box, slowly coming to a halt. Robin lifted the top of the pizza box to reveal the direction that the pizza slice was pointing in.

"Rebella! Congratulations!"

"Awesome luck, Bella!" Beast Boy pumped his fists in the air as if he was the winner. "You've got to let me win next time, okay?"

"Um… okay? We'll see how my luck turns out!" Rebella winked, giving Beast Boy's extended hand a high five.

"Aw, man! Why is it always the new people?" Cyborg whined.

Rebella laughed. "I already had two slices, and I'm kind of full now. Anyone want it?"

Before anyone else could make a grab for the slice, though, Starfire had snatched it away with inhuman speed.

"Many thanks for your generosity, friend!"

Rebella watched in shock as Starfire proceeded to squeeze at least one-fourth of the mustard bottle's contents onto the pizza slice.

"H-how…?"

"Yeah, she'll do that," Beast Boy grinned. "Hey, I totally dare you to try that!"

"Try what?"

"The mustard-with-pizza thing! I'd love to see the reaction you'd give!"

Starfire, realizing what they were talking about, smiled brightly. "Oh, yes! You must try it the next time we come here! I assure you, it is delicious!"

Raven gave Starfire a weird look, Robin raised an eyebrow (seemingly amused), and Beast Boy tried to do an evil grin (key word: tried).

"Yo BB, that's not fair! If you're gonna dare her to eat somethin' like that, then she can dare you to eat pepperoni pizza!" Cyborg pointed out, standing up for Rebella.

"NO WAY, DUDE! I told you I don't eat MEAT!" Beast Boy defended himself, practically shouting now.

"Then Bella doesn't eat indigestible foods!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Rebella, sensing a fight about to start, cut in.

"But, Bella-" Beast Boy started.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. I'm not going to dare you to eat anything that goes against your menu, so there's nothing to be worried about!" She smiled. "I'm actually kind of curious how mustard would taste like with pizza, so… I accept your dare!"

Cyborg shuddered and threw his hands up, not being able to stand the thought of it. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

"Oh, yeah! Go Beast Boy!" Beast Boy did a little victory dance around Rebella, grabbing her hand and pulling out of her chair. "You," he pointed at her, grinning, "are gonna eat a slice of pizza with a WHOLE one-fourth of the mustard bottle dumped on it! We're totally going to need some popcorn!"

Rebella laughed at his enthusiasm. "Don't remind me! Wait – didn't you forget 3D glasses?"

"Oh, yeah – those too!"

"I'm doomed…" Rebella stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Don't worry, I'll have a trash can ready, just in case!"

"Ew, Beast Boy! Don't mention it! Just the thought of it makes me want to throw up right now!"

"Well, somebody seems to have our Saturday night entertainment already chosen!" Robin (finally) laughed.

"Sounds like good news! Well, kinda." Cyborg grinned.

"Speaking of news…" Beast Boy frowned. "There's some bad news you've got to hear about."

Rebella paled. What more could have happened now that was bad news? Had the Titans not been able to find out how to get her back home? Was she to stay stuck in this dimension forever?

"W-what kind of bad news?" She managed to get out.

"Really bad news. Like, one of the worst things ever… Robin said he'd tell you…" Beast Boy glanced at Robin, who in turn gave a confused look, as well as everyone else.

"What are you talking about, Beast Boy? I never said anything about bad news."

"Yes, you did! We were all there to hear you say it! In the living room after she went to bed, remember?" Beast Boy insisted.

Robin furrowed his brows. "No, I said nothing about bad news. I only said-" he stopped abruptly, then started to laugh, relieving some of Rebella's tension. "Ohh! That news!"

"Hey, what's so funny?! This is serious, dude!"

"Um, so guys… what's wrong?" Rebella was seriously starting to get worried. She didn't like the sound of this; although Beast Boy did tend to exaggerate sometimes…

Cyborg grinned, starting to catch on to what they were talking about, while Starfire still remained as confused and worried as Rebella. During the whole conversation, Raven just glanced around the table knowingly, occasionally raising an eyebrow or rolling her eyes at Beast Boy's reactions.

"Just get to the point already," she muttered, rubbing her temples with two fingers in annoyance.

Robin, noting Raven's mood, did just that. "Well," he started, "we were discussing some things last night and came to a conclusion-"

"That's not true, Robin. You guys came up with this 'conclusion', not me!" Beast Boy interrupted, presumably to defend himself.

"Beast Boy… please." Robin sighed as if they had already gone over the matter earlier.

"Alright, alright," the changeling muttered, "I'll zip it."

"Thank you," Robin cleared his throat. "…Anyway, as I was saying before, we came to a conclusion during our discussion last night. This decision was…" Robin glanced at Beast Boy, "…almost entirely unanimous… and so, we've decided to send you to school for the time being."


End file.
